


Red Fangs, Paper Fires

by photonconductor



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Blood and Violence, Canon Era, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Monster Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor
Summary: Sakuya begins to act strangely and Alto can't help, but notice her odd behavior. However, unlike the normal tuning process, Alto realizes there's something different about this one. He makes an effort to find out just what exactly is the cause.





	Red Fangs, Paper Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rheotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheotastic/gifts).



> Written for my friend rheotastic's birthday, though its very many months late. Only real difference to canon is the fact the witch's shadows can turn into monsters! Its mainly rated T because while there is some intense description its relatively tame on what's happening imo. Also I realized I write a lot of Alto and Sakuya even though I don't really like Sakuya all that much. WELL either way I hope you enjoy!

Confusion was something Alto was familiar with. Whether it be the confusion he felt upon waking without a single memory to call his own or just in general at his lack of knowledge of the world outside of Mithra village, he often found himself within its company. Now seemed like one of those times that he would be well acquainted with it.

The passing days had gone by relatively normal Alto would say. Being Sakuya's manager was never really an easy one, but Alto was growing accustomed to the task. While this had started out as a bet between them, Alto was pleasantly surprised by how different it was working under Sakuya (maybe _under_ wasn't the right way to word it, but it sure felt like it to him). He tended to see a different side of her than just her working face.

She got angry whenever Alto tried to stick his nose in her business ( _her_ words), she got happy when little girls came up to shake her hand, she got haughty when Alto complimented her dance moves being just right. He knew for a fact that Sakuya put on many masks of herself when it came to her work as Priestess. It was a sacred role to her and the people of Amatsu; one Alto couldn't quite understand. The countless fantasies and images of her thrust upon her… he just didn't _get_ why.

Living in a quiet village probably helped with his lack of understanding. Maybe it was some big _city_ culture thing or maybe it was just something Alto would never understand. Blue eyes stared out into the sea of that confusion; a tide of whooping fans packed together within the small area of Lambert’s main plaza. Sakuya had decided to host a small concert today with the fact in mind that a few delegates from Amatsu were visiting Queen Anastasia. Alto stood off to the side in the backstage area, just enough so he wouldn't be seen but still had a view of Sakuya’s performance.

Her body swayed and moved with practiced and precise grace. He had seen these moves thousands of times, nearly memorizing all the steps just as she had. Her voice was strong today; she must be really trying to impress them. Since coming to the 9th Regiment she definitely had opened up a lot more. Nonoka had mentioned to him during their downtime she noticed Sakuya's steps were lighter, her body more fluid when performing. Even though her mask hid her rather unsavory personality from the people of Amatsu, she never failed when it came to giving the people what they expected her to be.

Sakuya’s fiery personality was enough to light the stage on its own. In fact Alto could’ve sworn he saw bits of embers falling from one of her twirls (did the tech crew add that effect in when he wasn’t looking?). Her fingers outstretched as if she were reaching towards the crowd. What felt like thousands of hands reached back towards her own, grasping with all the hope they could to just be _near_ their Priestess.

Alto shifted on the balls of his heels. That was the cue the show would be ending soon. In sync with Sakuya’s own movements, he noticed someone creeping up behind him out of the corner of his eye.

“M-Mister Alto… We’re getting ready to end the show…” Nonoka spoke, her voice soft as ever despite the loud instrumentals threatening to drown her out. Alto turned to the side to meet her gaze hidden within the depths of her cardboard box.

“Alright, just tell me where you need me.” Alto said with a nod. Nonoka returned it before she disappeared the way she came. Along with her followed the music and Sakuya’s voice lowered and trailed off. It wasn’t long before the audience erupted into loud cheers and applause. The only word able to be heard through the mass amount of noise was “Sakuya”. The woman in question took a bow, breathing heavily from her performance with a smile. Once the applause and hollering lowered itself, Sakuya stepped forward center stage to address her adoring fans.

“Thank you everyone!” Somehow her voice even seemed to project even louder and the applause returned. She had the audience completely enraptured, though Alto could only imagine what it looked like out there. He had already retreated backstage to help move some costumes out of the walkway where Sakuya was to exit from. He was just about finished when he glanced towards where Sakuya was standing onstage from the stage’s exit. Her smile, no doubt plastered on her face by the way her head wasn’t quite as held high as she did when she _actually_ smiled, was broad and stretched across her face like any doll in the window of a shop.

Maybe he shouldn’t be so cynical of the whole thing, but when he knew about Sakuya’s true nature it almost felt even _more_ like a show than the people knew.

“I really appreciate all of you coming out here tonight, especially on short notice!” Sakuya spoke clearly making sure her voice carried to those in the back of the crowd. Her hand moved in a sweeping motion as if she were addressing them all individually. It wasn’t long before a few cheers erupted from the crowd, especially with a follow of “I love you, Sakuya!” and “We love you, Priestess!”. Sakuya continued on without batting a single eyelash. Alto couldn’t help but be a little impressed by it. Considering he was under the pressure of being the Conductor, he couldn’t imagine making grand speeches or anything like that. However, once Alto was getting back to his work a voice made him stop in his tracks.

“ _BOOBS!_ ”

Alto nearly dropped one of the kimonos he had been taking off the costume rack. Everyone backstage seemed to freeze as the words pierced through the air. They beheaded Sakuya’s words like a hot knife through butter. Nonoka and Alto exchanged glances before everyone’s gaze shot out towards the stage. Sakuya was frozen, her smile still plastered on her face as if no one had said a single thing wrong.

Now Alto _had_ to see this. It was rare, if ever, that Sakuya’s calm Priestess facade cracked; that her usual harsh words leaked out her lips. This wasn’t something Alto had ever seen at a concert before in front of hundreds of people. He had seen plenty of rude men come up to her when just he and Sakuya were out running errands or at meet-and-greets. Usually Sakuya would just scold him for daring to get involved between her fans, but this was entirely different. Alto hurried towards left stage, trying to peak out as best he could to see who had called out. The crowd had frozen along with everyone else backstage, some staring quizzically while others gaped in horror.

It was a young man, probably just around Alto’s age if he had to guess, standing there with his hands cupped around his mouth. He didn’t seem at all phased by the fact even Sakuya had stopped. After a few seconds, Sakuya opened her mouth again to return the frozen crowd back to life.

“And I-” Sakuya started, but it didn’t last.

“ _BOOOOOOBS!_ ” The same man stretched out the “o”s this time. Sakuya’s fingers curled and she suppressed a sneer. Alto could see her lip twitch for the briefest of seconds before her mask resumed its place on her. Fortunately, it wasn’t long before security did their job and escorted the man out. Alto was just about ready to jump out there himself if they hadn’t arrived sooner. Who did that guy think he was?! What kind of person, no matter how much “love” they harbored for her, would go on and say something like that?

Finally able to resume her speech, Sakuya continued on as if nothing had happened. Her voice didn’t shake, but her hands firmly clasped themselves together against her kimono. Whenever Alto had a break from helping with the tear down, he could see her knuckles were white. He really would have to talk to her later…

The rest of the show closed without any incident. The delegates were pleased with the overall performance and Sakuya made sure to all give them handshakes and her Priestess blessing. There was some minor buzz about the Fire Witch joining with the 9th Regiment, but Sakuya seemed to smooth over those worries easily. Alto was busy with his own work, making sure to help Nonoka with a lot of the heavy lifting while Sakuya was busy. He would cast a glance her way to see if he could catch how his friend was feeling, but it was harder to tell while he was on the move like this.

Eventually, everything came to a close. Nonoka and Alto reunited with Sakuya after a long night. All three of them were spent from the day’s activities, but Alto couldn’t just let Sakuya run off without at least checking in on her. The three of them walked together towards the Knight’s barracks, though Alto hung back. He watched the two of them talk (though really it was _Sakuya_ doing most of the talking) for a good while. It wasn’t long until Nonoka was running off ahead, no doubt going to get something ready for Sakuya’s return. There was his chance.

The Conductor hurried his pace to match Sakuya’s. As soon as they were side by side, Alto broke the silence between them.

“Sakuya are you-” Before he could get in a word, her head snapped in his direction. There was a fire behind her eyes Alto hadn’t seen before. He practically flinched at the sight, something he never would’ve expected from Sakuya. She was loud, intimidating at times and rude, but never did she get a reaction out of him like that. Something behind them seemed almost odd.

“I don’t want to hear it from you.” Sakuya’s tone was harsh, as expected, “I’ve got a lot on my mind and I’d rather you didn’t go poking your stupid nose in my business right now. One of those delegates wants to meet with me tomorrow about the Anthem Program crap. _Ugh_ …especially after that stupid horny guy in the crowd made me look like a fool!” Sakuya’s grumblings were something Alto was used to, but he took it with a grain of salt. Her insults definitely cut him at times, but he learned to have a thicker skin with her around. At the same time, Alto wouldn’t say that he wasn’t concerned about her.

“Just make sure you’re free tomorrow. Nonoka’s handling some errands for my next meet-and-greet so I’ll need your help, got it?” Sakuya’s sharp gaze returned and Alto nodded.

“Yeah, but…” Alto tried again, but Sakuya parried him easily.

“I don’t care about your ‘ _buts_ ’! If you’re my manager then show up when I tell you to!” She huffed before walking even faster ahead of him. Alto slowed his own pace, staring at her quizzically. Sakuya was usually pretty abrupt but… that just felt out of character even for her. Even if she had a harsh personality, she wouldn’t be that short with him. The Conductor frowned, staring at the sash of her kimono bouncing as she hurried away. She must be upset about that concert… but why? It wasn’t like Sakuya hadn’t handled her fair share of creeps before.

“What the heck is up with her…?” Alto mumbled to himself, but quickened his pace. He would get to the bottom of it, for his friend’s sake.

 

***

 

The next day was a bright sunny day, but standing next to Sakuya made it feel like an eternal rain cloud was blotting out the sun. Her personality never was this stormy when they spent time together, but he could tell something was tugging under his skin. The two of them sat in Sakuya’s room, tidied up just enough to look presentable for the delegate coming today. The sunlight tried its best to peak between the shutters that were placed over the windows. It probably would be the only warm thing in the room at present.

Alto shifted in his spot, not accustomed to sitting on his knees like this. He could already feel the dull buzz of his legs falling asleep. Sakuya was quick to pick up on his movements, even if she had barely even turned her head to look at him.

“Stop moving around! If you keep that up, the delegate’s going to think you’re even more of an amateur than you already are.” Sakuya hissed between her teeth like a viper. Alto frowned at that, meeting her gaze evenly.

“Come on, it’s hard to sit like this! I think my legs are falling asleep...” Alto couldn’t help, but complain. The fuzzy feeling of his numb legs were creeping up on him. He didn’t even know why they were up so early in the first place… The guy wasn’t even here!

“Just suck it up! You’re such a baby…” Sakuya rolled her eyes, but almost as soon as it was done the door opened. Sakuya and Alto both immediately straightened up, hands placed on their laps as the delegate entered. It was a tall man, dressed in a nicely hand pressed suit with all the makings of someone ready to talk business. Almost immediately, Sakuya pressed her hands into her lap and bowed her head.

“Sir,” She said and he quickly returned the bow with one of his own. His was much deeper, however. Alto quickly hurried into dipping his head as well. The man straightened before casting a glance towards Alto. The Conductor felt his shoulders stiffen under his scrutinizing gaze.

“And this is…?” He asked with the most neutral look Alto had ever seen on a person.

“This is the Conductor, Alto… While he does not lead the 9th Regiment, he does assist with matters dealing with witches.” Sakuya said with a light tone, almost so easily Alto couldn’t tell she was still mad from his fidgeting earlier. The man glanced between them for a moment and it wasn’t long before he was satisfied.

“So be it then. I am pleased to meet you, Conductor Alto.” The man tilted his head towards him and Alto returned it with a hefty swallow. Being addressed so formally just made the skin under his collar itch. The man soon took his place across from the two of them, settling into the same position they sat in. The two began talking, though Alto found it hard to follow their conversation very well with all the intricacies that Priestesshood came with. His brain practically felt like it was going to fry with all the information being unloaded. However, their conversation seemed to hit somewhat of a snag.

The delegate seemed to be arguing some point when Alto had tuned back in. Sakuya was making a different point, but the delegate seemed to be on Alto’s own wavelength; that being not understanding what she was saying.

“Yes, well, that is all nice and good but why don’t we take it from this angle…” The man began, gesturing his hands as if he were proving that point. Alto glanced back in Sakuya’s direction, and it wasn’t hard to tell she was on the edge of her breaking point. Alto could feel the back of his hair stand up just seeing how hard she was stewing. Her fingers were balled into complete fists, and while she was keeping her ever pristine Priestess look on her face, it was evident only one more point from this guy would shatter it to pieces.

“Yes, but that wasn’t what I was talking about…” Sakuya tried to pull the conversation in her favor, but the man cut her off.

“Hm… I know you are the Priestess, but we should be looking at this more objectively.”

“I _am_ , but what you’re saying isn’t what I was talking about in the first place, sir…”

“Come on now, perhaps we should just take it from the top then? We need to look at both sides of this arrangement…”

“I _really_ don’t think so as it doesn’t even have anything to do with what was the first thing…”

This was going to end up in circles if Alto didn’t do something. The Conductor bit his lip before quickly clapping his hands together. The sound startled both Sakuya and the delegate, who quickly turned their attention on him.

“Well! I think that’s about all the time we have right now! Sakuya has a lot of, uh, training!” Alto scrambled for some words under Sakuya’s fiery gaze, “Yeah! The Anthem Program requires, uh, all the witches to be somewhere at noon and well gosh look at the time!” Alto reached into his pocket to grab the pocket watch (it wasn’t really a watch though considering he couldn’t figure out _how_ it was supposed to tell time) that mysterious woman had given him ages ago. Of course it couldn’t tell time, what the hell was he thinking?! This man didn’t know that, nor did Sakuya, so he held onto that as his lifeline. He flipped the top open and stared at the splotches of red and blue as if they held some mysterious time telling mechanism in them.

“Oh, yeah, we gotta prepare! It’s five minutes until noon so I’m really sorry sir, it was nice to meet you and spend your time with us!” Alto got up, wincing at his asleep legs, before shaking the man’s hand. The man blinked with shock, but he didn’t seem to question it.

“Well, if such is the case… I do bid you good tidings then, Priestess. We can continue this discussion over letters.” The man got to his feet and Sakuya hurriedly got to hers.

“Erm, yes, of course! Please do.” Sakuya bowed her head again as the man headed for the door. Alto bowed his own head, thanking to Elcrest or whoever out there that his plan actually worked. Soon enough the man was out the door and both Sakuya and Alto hurried behind him. They listened intently for his footsteps to quiet before they each breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that was until Sakuya bashed a fist over the top of Alto’s head.

“Ow! Hey, what was that for?” Alto rubbed at the aching spot, staring up at the blazing eyes of Sakuya. Yeah… he definitely should’ve expected that.

“What the absolute hell were you thinking?! I was handling it!” Sakuya practically spit at him and Alto stood a bit taller.

“Come on, are you serious? That guy was going to talk you in circles! There’s no way he was listening!” Alto tried to reason with her, but all it earned him was a raised eyebrow of Sakuya’s.

“Yeah, like _you_ were listening either.” She seared her gaze into him and Alto faltered. She really was perceptive…

“Okay so maybe I wasn’t, but you really can’t expect me to follow that conversation! It’s all about Priestess stuff!” Alto tried to back himself up again. It wasn’t like Sakuya ever talked about it either. She said he was her manager, but she barely explained what that _was_ exactly. All she did was teach him the basics of, what she claimed, was being a manager. Sakuya never really went into the nitty gritty details about Priestesshood or things like it. That must have plucked a nerve, since Sakuya’s expression quickly turned into a scowl.

“Well, I expect you to! I asked for your help today and all you did was get in my way again! Why are you always trying to butt your nose into my business and act like you know better?!” She hissed again and Alto frowned. What was wrong with her? He wasn’t _trying_ to butt in, just…

“That’s not what I’m doing! I’m worried about you.” That took Sakuya aback. Her eyebrows raised before quickly returning to a scowl.

“What are you talking about? I’m perfectly fine.” Her hands moved to her hips now, planting them on each side.

“Come on Sakuya, we’ve been working together for awhile now. I can tell you’re upset about something.” The truth would have to come out  one way or another, “You’re really short tempered lately, more than normal. You’re even harder on Nonoka than usual. Something has to be bothering you.” Alto took a step towards her but he didn’t dare pass that. He was worried about his friend, a fellow teammate. While he wouldn’t say their time together was always the greatest, he did enjoy Sakuya as a friend with her flaws and all.

“What’s bothering you?” It was a simple enough question, but Alto knew it took more to crack open the spiky shell of Sakuya’s heart. He held his ground despite  her puncturing gaze. The distance between them, while in reality not that large, seemed to widen into a gaping hole as the silence stretched. Sakuya’s foot shifted slightly, her magenta eyes darting away from Alto’s blue. Her fingers dug into her sides but her face seemed to reveal what she was thinking. Alto wasn’t sure if he should continue on or give her longer to think.

He didn’t have to wait long. Sakuya suddenly was moving, turning quickly on her heel towards the other side of the room. On one of the walls was hanging one of her many kantanas (some given as gifts, Alto guessed, or maybe she just collected them, he’d never bothered to ask) which she quickly reached up and snatched from the shelf. That was the first sign Alto knew this was a really bad idea. Sakuya had never done anything like this before. He instinctively took a step back, glad he always carried his own sword with him… though he really regretted the fact he was relieved about that.

Sakuya twisted around again, her eyes practically ablaze. Her pupils had turned into slits, though Alto wondered if it was just a trick of the light. Before he could question it further, there was a flash of light from the steel leaving its sheath. The blade pointed towards Alto’s throat, though that step back had definitely given him some leverage.

“S-Sakuya?!” Alto could only choke out as she stared him down. Her eyes were alight but her gaze was icy. Her teeth barred themselves plain for Alto to see.

“I told you mind your own business…! Or I’ll have to cut your damn tongue out of your throat.” Her words were like a poison, spitting and spraying him with every word. It was just the cherry on top that made it worse, what with a _sword_ pointed right at his neck. Alto’s fingers instinctively reached for his weapon, but he hesitated. This was Sakuya, his friend! It’s not like they were in a Spirit World and he was fighting her _shadow_ or something. He couldn’t just...

As soon as he thought those words, his eyes widened. There, creeping along the edges of her skin was something black. It contorted and twisted around her like a vine, creeping along every exposed inch of her skin. The black thorns pulsed with an almost otherworldly essence, crawling their way up her face to her eyes. They coiled and ensnared their prey, keeping hostage of whatever was left of the Sakuya he knew. He knew those things; the heart chains.

Alto’s breath caught in his throat. It was never this extreme, unlike anything he had seen in his albeit short time as a Conductor. There were bound to be plenty of things he didn’t know about the witches or the power of the Conductor, but this? The pang of fear clung at his heart, not only for himself, but for what was happening to _Sakuya_. She couldn’t see the chains. Did she know how they were warping? How they were digging into her flesh and bone?

All at once it stopped. The thorns snaked their way back into the center of her chest, pulling back to their home within her qualia. The spell cast over her broke and Sakuya’s eyes blinked once. She looked as if she had woken from some sort of dream, staring at the katana wedged firmly in her grip. She followed the blade with her eyes, not even moving her head until their eyes met. The sword fell with a loud clatter.

“Wh-what is…?” Sakuya’s hand trembled, still hovering over the spot where she dropped the sword, “What the hell _is_ this…?” She was mortified. Alto had never seen such an expression on her face before.

“Sakuya, I--” Alto tried to regain his composure, but Sakuya was far from his reach. She quickly jerked her hands into herself, staring at the sword. As Alto spoke up though, she yelled.

“Don’t come near me! I don’t know what the hell just happened but… just don’t!” Sakuya jerked away from him, hugging herself close. Before Alto could try something else, she hurried towards the door and ripped it open. Soon enough the Fire Witch was gone, disappearing down the corridor with something about being alone. Alto reached out to try and grab her, her sleeve, her kimono, _anything_ to stop her, but it was to no avail.

Alto was left standing in her room, that same confusion and concern writhing within his heart. The anxiety threatened to swallow him, but he knew he wasn’t the only one suffering here. His hands dropped to his sides and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding all this time. If the heart chains were really that bad, how long had Sakuya been suppressing those feelings inside her? He still didn’t even understand what was wrong with her. She had been extra irritable lately, sure, with all the mishaps and things but… why now of all things?

Was it because of her duty as Priestess and the Anthem Program? Sakuya was the least likely to talk about her feelings in any capacity. She always bottled it up for her image, even when she was being her usual self. The force of habit would make her push things lower and lower until everything would eventually crack beneath the surface.

He told her it was fine if she wanted to vent… so why did this happen? Maybe she didn’t trust him, even after that first tuning. Alto could sit there puzzling and puzzling as long as he wanted, but he realized how awkward it would look standing in Sakuya’s room with a frustrated look. He ventured, a little daintily not to step on anything in her room lest he get an earful from her later, out into the hallway. He stared off into the direction of where Sakuya had fled, hoping somehow Nonoka or someone was able to help her calm down until he caught up to her.

Alto’s hands clenched into fists in thought. One thing particularly stuck in his mind.

She needed to be tuned.

He had to take her to see Medea.

 

***

 

Alto would be frank. He liked Medea. She was definitely… _interesting_ in her own ways. Wearing a pair of blindfolds because of her family traditions even though she wasn’t born blind, tending to refer to witches as “birds”, things like that easily came into the forefront of his mind when it came to describing her. He wasn’t exactly sure how a Sunday afternoon lunch would go over with her, but he wouldn’t say he disliked her company whenever he helped clean the Tuning Hall.

Medea was knowledgeable about many things; more things than he, the _Conductor_ , understood. She always had a funny way of being cryptic about the witches and even her own role as caretaker of the Tuning Hall. It’s design, the way it worked, why they had to wear those white dresses, were all drowned in mysteries Alto couldn’t fathom. Even though sometimes Alto would ask for help, she always seemed to play it off or dance around the subject.

Alto eventually had found Sakuya with Nonoka at her side. She was less distraught than when they left, but both agreed that something strange was happening. They agreed tuning was the only answer to their questions. Sakuya should be here before him, waiting in the Witch’s Garden until he arrived. He was already expecting the reprimanding he’d get from her over that white dress (like _he_ was the one who wanted her to wear it, anyway!), so Alto braced himself for that as he arrived.

Medea was there waiting for him at the entrance, her smile just as aloof as her demeanor. Her arms were crossed against her chest, one thing Alto was surprised to see. She never looked so… closed off before. For a moment, it seemed like she hadn’t even heard him approach.

“Medea?” He called out tentatively, as if he expected her to be a statue somehow left out front. She didn’t even flinch, turning her head slowly in the direction of Alto’s voice. Her stoney smile only warmed slightly and her arms uncrossed themselves.

“Oh, Conductor… I see you have arrived. There is a bird awaiting your presence.” Medea’s voice was calm as ever, but even Alto could tell there was an edge to it; as if something wasn’t quite right.

“Yeah, I asked Sakuya to meet me here. There are chains around her.” Alto decided to cut to the chase, considering Medea would know the reason for his visit in the first place. He wasn’t exactly sure if she knew all the intricacies of Conductor’s powers, but she did seem to let on she knew more than the average person. Well, as long as you weren’t someone like Commander Klaus or Queen Anastasia. Medea nodded slowly in thought at his answer. There was a brief silence and Alto found himself swallowing a lump in his throat he didn’t know had formed.

“So… can I go in?” Alto asked. Usually by now she had opened the door inside with a soft chuckle and an ominous word. Now, she had grown quiet and hadn’t budged an inch.

“Conductor… I am merely a musician, but I must warn you. Once you cross the threshold into the Garden, returning may not be an easy thing.” Her words were heavy and they sank into Alto’s stomach like stones thrown in the ocean, “The songbird you seek may lie within a dark forest. I do hope you prepare yourself before heading into its jaws.” While it held the same cryptic flare, Alto could get the picture.

Something about this tuning was different than all the others, especially with the intense reactions and the way Sakuya acted. The thought that something awful could happen, whether to him or Sakuya, did scare him. What scared him worse, however, was to leave Sakuya in that suffering.

He couldn’t read Sakuya’s mind, but being the Conductor did give him some sort of insight on her real feelings. He could see her struggling, thrashing through the thorny vines surrounding her heart that keep those feelings locked away and drowned her in coiled nest of negativity. Alto gave a nod of determination, though he realized a little late Medea wouldn’t even be able to see it.

“I know. That’s why I’m here. To help her.” His resolve was set. The mirth returned in Medea’s smile as her lips quirked upwards like a smiling snake. She let out one of her famous chuckles before her fingers pressed against the door.

“Well said, Conductor.”

The door opened with a series of clicks, whirrs, and grinds with agonizingly slow grace. Both Alto and Medea passed through the threshold between their world and the Tuning Hall’s. Alto swallowed hard, but he knew he had to steel himself. Whatever was lying in wait inside Sakuya’s heart would have to meet him sooner or later. They entered the Witch’s Garden, where Sakuya sat on one of the pristine white couches brandishing the… “uniform” Medea made all the witches wear. She seemed put out, but wordlessly got up once Alto entered. The two nodded silently at each other before disappearing to the side.

The Soul Prison’s door clicked behind him, echoing loudly against the walls. It washed them in a pale blue light, only marred by the shadows of the long thin bars that surrounded them. The place felt cold on the outside, but it didn’t feel so bad once they were actually inside. The isolated feeling, however, did always leave him a bit self-conscious. Sakuya’s hands reached up to rub against her arms, glancing to the side with a scowl.

“I really hate this stupid outfit, you know. Why is this thing even necessary…?” Sakuya was mumbling to herself, but Alto really couldn’t find any answers. That was a secret kept by Medea and only Medea, he supposed.

“Er… how about we change the subject?” The Conductor tried to steer away from it and the Priestess rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you just don’t want to get called a creepy perv again…”

 _Well she’s not wrong,_ thought Alto.

“Whatever,” Sakuya huffed, “So… No hard feelings about earlier, right?” She said it as sheepishly as someone like Sakuya could muster.

“I’m not upset about it but… can you at least tell me what’s wrong?” Alto followed up. Sakuya glanced away again, chewing at her lip for the briefest of seconds before looking at him straight in the eye. Her eyes were clear now, none of the fire or the slit pupils he had seen before.

“I… I don’t know, to tell you the truth.” Sakuya frowned, her eyes turning up, “Sure I get pissed off every now and then, but it’s not always real anger. It just ticks me off or annoys me, even when you start butting your nose into what my problems are. So there’s no real conclusion I can come to, okay?”

“That may be the case, but there’s no way something so small would set you off to pointing a sword at me.” Alto argued, “That anger has to come from somewhere right? Like that guy at the concert or even just that delegate from earlier.”

“I told you that was small stuff! It’s really not that big of a deal…” She trailed off, her eyes turning back on him only to look away. Sakuya was definitely hiding something.

“It _is_ Sakuya. What if you pulled that on someone else?” Alto stepped forward.

“I already told you, it was a mistake! I’m just… overwhelmed I guess! I’ve got a lot of pressure on me especially with this whole Anthem Program business. I can’t just brush things off like you half-brained idiots.” Now they were getting somewhere.

“Sakuya, I told you before you can vent to me. It has to be more than that… the chains-”

“What about the stupid chains?! Flaunting your ‘Conductor powers’ again or something?” She snapped at that, and the fire returned for the briefest of moments. Alto stepped back again. He had to play it cool here, though it wasn’t like Sakuya had a weapon to pull on him. Setting her off was what he was avoiding here.

“No, it’s just… it was _different_ than normal. These were much more severe, like they were controlling you or something.” Alto gestured his hands outward, “You’re bottling up how you really feel, aren’t you? That’s the only way I can explain it.” Sakuya nearly flinched, but she caught herself just before that. Alto seemed to hit the mark there.

“Okay, fine, yeah! I’ve been getting a little more pissy lately, but… it’s really not that bad. You’re making a mountain out of a molehill.” She tried to argue, but seemed to falter, “I really don’t want to hurt anyone. If this… stupid qualia is somehow affecting that then I won’t run from being tuned.” As she finished her words, her back straightened and her arms fell to her sides. Her chest began to glow a familiar warm white light Alto had seen before.

He nodded.

There was a spark inside Alto’s chest in response, reacting to whatever power was seeping from Sakuya. The light grew and grew, absorbing the darkness encroaching from the Soul Prison’s bars until Alto saw white. Something called to him from what felt like the depths of his soul, calling out to reach towards the witch in question. The world warped around them from the dazzling light, but Alto could still see Sakuya’s form. The shining light within her that poured out all sorts of feelings, one after the other, melting and pushing against his heart.

He reached out and grabbed it.

The space contorted. For a moment, Alto felt like he was falling. The Soul Prison melted away under the harshness of the light and all at once it was sucked in. Alto felt his eyes squeeze shut. The darkness covered him, but his feet found solid ground. His eye opened and he was greeted by a  familiar sight. He sure wish it didn’t have to be that way, but if that was what it took to help Sakuya then that would be what it took.

Paper walls enraptured the place, along with the paper butterflies flapping idly out into the space. The checkerboard-like pattern littered the flooring keeping him aloft, along with whatever enemies decided to show themselves here.

The Spirit World where Sakuya’s deepest and darkest fears, worries, anxieties and feelings were all locked away and laid bare for him.

Alto took the brief opportunity of quiet to take a look at his surroundings. At the present, it was just him standing in the vast space of the Spirit World. However, when he really focused he noticed something odd. It was hot. Usually when he entered a Spirit World, he never took the time to really feel the _temperature_. In the grand scheme of things, it was a minor detail to focus on. Why would anyone need to worry about the weather in a place that was inside someone’s heart?

Except it felt like he was burning. A sensation crawling just under his skin that made him resist all urge to scratch at his arms, like his blood was boiling just underneath if he didn’t free it. If he didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn he walked back into that active volcano. His body would’ve recoiled if he could escape it. All he could do for now was swallow and take the heat, but his throat felt dry just thinking about it. _Focus, Alto_.

He looked around briefly, but nothing else happened. No enemies yet and no sign of Sakuya.

“Sakuya!” He called out, cupping the side of his hand to help amplify the noise. It bounced off the paper-like walls, but she didn’t seem to be around. He took a step forward and the world shifted. The floor began to crack, lifting it’s sectioned panels up skyward to the endless black stretch of a sky. Alto wobbled slightly from the tremors, trying to keep his balance. The floor separated itself, dividing equally into sections only crossable by the occasional moving panel.

 _Great_ , Alto huffed in thought. If the boiling temperature wasn’t adding to the mix, this really was adding icing to the melting cake. As if on cue, there was another tremor that shook the world. The paper butterflies scattered into the vast darkness above. The Conductor regained his balance again, with a bit of awkward arm flailing. What the hell was causing all these tremors? It didn’t take particularly long until Alto got his answer.

There was another loud thud until the world was deathly quiet. The heat made Alto itch, but it was the only thing that moved. Suddenly, Alto felt breathing from behind him. A single snort of air that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Had something crept up behind him without him realizing?! As soon as he felt it, he jumped around to face whatever it was.

It was Sakuya. Wait a second… _Sakuya?_ There was no way what he felt on the back of his neck could’ve been _her_. The woman was drenched in a black shadow, encasing her just like the heart chains he had seen earlier. She wore it like a badge of honor, her pupils sharing a red color that made his skin itch even more when she looked into his eyes.

“Sakuya?” He called out tentatively, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. The Sakuya figure didn’t move for a second, only staring him down with laser-like vision.

“You’re disgusting.” was all she said at first. Alto blinked only once.

“What?” It really was the only thing he could muster. It wasn’t like Alto had been called a name before, but something about statement itself made his skin crawl. Or maybe that was the heat. The shadowy Sakuya stepped forward. Her mouth formed into a sneer, her stark white teeth looking unnatural against her shadowy form.

“Are you deaf? I said you’re **disgusting** ! All you do is piss me off! In fact… all of it _pisses_ me off!” She continued on, her voice maddening into a crescendo everytime she uttered the word “piss”.

“That stupid buzzing of the crowd… They’re all ungrateful! They act like they own me, like I’m their _personal_ property! Priestess Sakuya is the one wrapped around their little finger, a puppet dancing on a string for their amusement! I want to squash them under my heel like the bugs they are!”

The paper walls erupted in fire. The sweltering heat grew and grew like a balloon about to burst. Alto stepped back instinctively, but she only grew closer. This… This was what was in Sakuya’s heart? Somehow it didn’t shock the Conductor all too much, but this was going too far.

“Everything I do, I do for them… so why do I have to swallow my anger and put on a smile while they ogle at me?! If I told one of them to leave me alone, that would be it! Sacrilege! How dare the wonderful Priestess Sakuya call me such a horrible thing! It makes my stomach turn inside out smiling at those creeps!

“But I’m a _witch_ … I’m the _Priestess_ Sakuya. They treat me like a goddess inside that place. If I’m a God, then I can exact punishment how I want. I’ll cut off their heads and slice a sword through their gut. I’ll kill them… _kill_ them… burn them to ash...!” The voice of Sakuya grew more distraught. The fire burned brighter, hotter, and Alto felt the sweat crawling down his face.

“You can’t do that, Sakuya!” Alto tried to speak, his throat already dry, “I know it makes you upset, but you can’t go around doing something like that! Killing anyone won’t solve the problem that’s hurting you right now!” It was hard to think in the haze of heat swarming him. The fear clutching at his heart hearing Sakuya say those things made him ache. This was what was bothering her… and his hunch had been right. He just didn’t realize it was this bad. The shadow twisted her head, raising it high as if she was the goddess she claimed to be.

“I told you before, you’re just as disgusting as the rest of them. You only wanted to poke into my business to see through me like everyone else! If I hadn’t blackmailed you then none of this would’ve happened!” The fake Sakuya screeched, “You’ll die first. I’ll kill you and burn your ashes so there’s nothing left of the Conductor who can’t just leave me alone!”

The shadow Sakuya contorted. Her body crumpled and the fire burned. The smell of sulfur and ash burnt the back of Alto’s throat, but he held his ground. All at once she let out a piercing scream. It gargled and gurgled, shaking every bone in Alto’s body. It wasn’t long before the shadow began to twist its shape fully.

What once were finely trimmed nails brandished with bright red nail polish were deep red claws, matching the color almost picture perfect. Sakuya’s own dainty body cracked loudly and crumpled as she grew into a more animalistic form. Her back arched unnaturally as her bones shifted. Her black hair had wrapped along her entire body, matching the dark color fur that now replaced her blemish-free skin. Her once human face could only be described as beastily. Those once white dull teeth had sharpened to razor points with fire practically dripping from the sides of her mouth. What could’ve possibly been drool was an inky black substance, only making the flames decorating her maw burn brighter.

Her arms and legs became large claws with a slick black tail swishing along behind her. Despite her appearance being that of a beast, she managed to keep upright like the human she once was. Around her licked flames as if they were her best friends; as if they were whispering secrets into her large pointed ears. She even grew larger; much larger than any normal wolf-like monster Alto had seen. The only way anyone could have recognized her as what used to be Sakuya was the hairpin somehow neatly tied to her head. What was once what someone would have compared to a holy phoenix was now a beast from Hell.

Alto didn’t even have time to register it all before he was smacked across the space.

Any wind he had been holding in his lungs promptly decided to pack up and leave. He felt those dyed red claws dig into his side to throw him. Fortunately for Alto, she got his good side; the armored side. It didn’t deny the prickle of sharpness he felt when she grazed him, and his body went limp like the very same doll he had compared her to yesterday. He landed with a sharp crack and a searing pain, the inertia of the initial throw having him tumbling helplessly near the edge of the space. Thankfully, Alto managed to scrabble his hands out to stop him from completely leaving the Spirit World. Not that he had ever thought leaving _that_ way, but he wasn’t about to find out now.

His body was in pure survival mode now. The pain in his back only told him he probably landed on his sword wrong. He didn’t feel _too_ banged up and if she had drawn any blood he certainly didn’t feel it. The Conductor pushed himself up to his knees, coughing loudly. The suffocating feeling of ash burned at his mouth, but his body desperately was trying to get _something_ back in him. The shadow Sakuya bellowed another roar, stomping her front paws against the checkerboard plane. For a second, Alto worried if it would even hold her weight

Once Alto was finally snapped out of his daze, did he really see her for what she was. Thinking on it, Alto was half glad he was used to hunting _wolves_ at the very least. She definitely wouldn’t listen to him in a state like this. This was how things seemed to turn out or with Sakuya’s first tuning anyway. Alto didn't really have much choice, but to knock some sense back into her. He made sure to remind himself it wasn’t the real Sakuya. He _knew_ her; even if she was pretty bloodthirsty on the battlefield at times she would never hurt someone who called themselves her fan.

Alto scraped himself off the floor with a bit of effort. His back throbbed from his harsh landing, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t endured before. Fighting on his own, however, wasn’t something he was entirely confident about. She was twice his size and not to mention had the power of a Fire Witch (he was _guessing_ at this point) on her side. Still, he was the only one who could help Sakuya with this problem. If he failed now, she probably would keep holding it in until this beast broke its way out of her heart.

The Conductor pulled his sword out of its sheath. Sakuya snarled, bashing her front claws against the floor once again. She let out one more scream, overlayed with the bellow of whatever kind of monster that her anger took the shape of, before she charged him. She was fast, but Alto held his ground.

“I told you that you could come vent to me,” Alto found himself mumbling to no one in particular, “So if you wanna do it this way? Okay, you got it.” She was moving closer towards him, using all her strength to knock him around one more time. Fortunately, Alto had one advantage of being smaller than her. At this pace she wouldn’t be able to quickly turn…

Once the beast-like Sakuya was in range, Alto jerked to a hard right. She hadn’t expected that, missing Alto with her jaws by a hair-like margin. The Conductor scuffled for a second and lashed out a kick in response. It managed to hit her snout squarely, earning him a whimpering cry. The fire escaping from her jowls wasn’t unnoticed by Alto. He could feel the searing heat just from his kick alone. She wasn’t a dumb beast, however.

As soon as Alto’s foot retreated, her claws lashed out. Keratin met metal with a sharp clang as Alto deflected. He struggled against the immense power of her claw, but managed to parry her. Her claws slipped off his sword and he managed a clean cut to the upper part of her arm with a wide arc of his sword arm. She howled again in pain and lurched away. The spray of blood coated his sword as she swung her arm away from him. He stepped back again and she lurched right back forward. She favored the other side of her now, lashing out with a growl. Alto barely felt the claws clip away at his uniform.

He moved on the balls of his heels, making sure he kept himself moving to avoid most of her attacks. She was moving quickly, almost as if she were in a frenzied state. Alto made sure to retaliate when he could, a quick thrust there, a small stab here, to at least do some damage to her. The minute he saw an opening, he made sure to use his kicks to his advantage. Despite how much Sakuya’s claws flailed, she still was making sure to aim for his blind spots. He would admit she managed to knick him a few times, but not enough to seriously injure him.

The game of cat and mouse could only go on for so long. The heat was sapping away at Alto’s fortitude. He was only human; there was only so long one person could keep moving. His clothes were ripped by her slashes, easily leaving some of his arms exposed if it weren’t for the protective plating he wore underneath his uniform and his gauntlets. Maybe Alto should’ve thought to wear a little _more_ armor. It helped him move freely, but it only meant he was playing a more dangerous game. The Spirit World blazed on and he could feel his skin burning in the exposed air. He supposed he should just be grateful there wasn’t any smoke.

Sakuya may have slowed down from the wounds he had inflicted, but she wasn’t out. She had backed off now, prowling at a distance while she, too, caught her breath. Now would probably be a good time to try to talk her out of it but… That second of hesitation was all it took. She leapt, and Alto wasn’t fast enough.

He felt the impact against his body like wave of furry fury knocking him over. She slammed her claws right into him, effectively pinning him to the floor with a low snarl. His back and head slammed against it and he let out an awful cough from his lung. The force effectively left him stunned for a brief moment. His vision blurred. He could feel the deep red claws sinking into him, threatening just enough to break the armor placed above his torso. He struggled under her grip, clutching his sword to do something, _anything_ , but it was useless.

She had his arms squarely pinned by her weight alone. Her head hovered just above him once his vision returned, that inky blackness dripping from her mouth and onto his uniform. She could crush him if she put enough weight onto him, so why hadn’t she already? Before she was gunning for blood, but now she was almost idolizing her prey; like a cat who had finally caught her mouse.

“Saku-- _guh_!” Alto tried to use that opportunity to talk some sense into her, but the pressure increased. The claws pressing against him suddenly dug harder, poking holes right through the thick leather lining that clung so tightly to him to keep him safe. He could feel it. It wasn’t a quick cut or a slash, but a sickenly painful point digging deep into his flesh. His body squirmed, trying desperately to escape the flair of pain that followed.

It was agonizing. That was the only word Alto could come up with to describe it. Sharp needles digging into his chest threatening to crush the bone lying beneath. The blood that tried to claw its way out his body finally made its way there. He could feel it pooling on his skin, making what was already unbearably hot even worse. It seared through his limbs, but there was no way to stop it. The pressure on him was crushing whatever organs that weren’t already punctured.

 _He had to do something_ , his brain screamed. He couldn’t die here. _Could he die here?_ His mind was hazy from the pain dulling his senses.

“Sakuya… Please…” He struggled to speak under the weight of her. He could taste the blood threatening to gurgle its way in the back of this throat. The ash, the sulfur, the rust, it made an awful concoction that made it hard to swallow; hard to even _breathe_. The pressure lightened, only slightly, but it was just enough for Alto to suck in a breath. She was staring at him with red eyes and suddenly Alto wished he was staring into Sakuya’s magenta ones instead, even if she was pissed at him.

“You don’t want to this, do you?” Alto coughed, “You may be this... upset but you don’t have to hurt anyone... to feel better. I only butted in because I thought you… were just holding everything in… I didn’t trust you... enough to come to me when you had a problem…” For a second the pressure increased and Alto coughed again. The sharp claws dug further into his skin, only to pull away. He let out a gasp, coughing a bit of blood up in the process. Now that he wasn’t pinned, his free hand immediately went to holding his body. There were at least three puncture wounds, still oozing what almost felt like boiling hot blood. He really hoped that wasn’t the case… maybe his senses were just out of whack considering he could still touch it.

The shadow Sakuya backed off only slightly, staring at him with ( Alto could only guess) an expectant expression. He paused to gather his thoughts, as well as to try to regain himself through the pain throbbing against him. He sucked air between his teeth before he looked up at her.

“I understand why you were upset. That guy at the concert and the delegate from Amatsu… They were really getting under your skin. You just had bottled everything up so no one would worry, right? You’re always a lot kinder than you come off.” Alto’s eyelids drooped for just a second, but before he realized it the shadow Sakuya returned to her former self. He really must have been out of it if she transformed that quickly… but it was a Spirit World. After today, he wouldn’t expect anything different.

“I loathe people who act like that.” She said calmly, though the edge in her voice was as sharp as ever, “And I’m not just doing it for you, okay? I said I’d help out with this Anthem Program crap and… I’m not going to let myself get dragged down by amateurs.” Her eyebrows furrowed for a second before she folded her arms across her chest. Alto winced at another sharp pain, but he was glad she was at least listening to him now. She could be a bit more sympathetic after nearly crushing him, though…

“You said I could vent to you and you were right, but… I didn’t exactly feel comfortable with that. You’re the Conductor… everyone’s always fawning over you.” Her eyes turned away and, if Alto was _sure_ his vision wasn’t swimming, he swore she puffed out her cheeks.

“I’m not trying to make it like that…” He sighed and winced again, “Look, if you really need to vent, then I promise I’ll pay attention. I don’t think you’re just someone’s puppet or you’re just the Priestess. No one else thinks like that either… you’re our friend. That anger is a part of you too. It’s okay to feel really upset.” Sakuya turned her gaze back on him, though she didn’t look any better. With a sigh, it seemed like the shadow finally understood.

“I know that.” The shadow Sakuya spoke, “...I’ll try harder to rely on you, then.” He could accept that answer.

“Then let’s go back,” Alto nodded.

The world cracked. The paper walls flattened and a brilliant light blinded Alto. The searing pain in his body dissipated. The wounds closed and the slashes in his armor mended. For a second, Alto thought he was experiencing vertigo. All at once the world sucked in like a vacuum before it expanded. The pale blue light shone against his eyes and all the strength poured out of him. He fell to his knees, only to be met by a worried Sakuya.

“H-Hey! What the hell?! Are you okay?!” She almost crouched down, but quickly decided against it. Alto blinked hard for a moment, glancing around. The thin iron bars, the pale blue light, the tuning dress Sakuya wore… They were back. Did it work? His eyes drifted towards Sakuya’s face. God, his head was throbbing.

“Y-yeah… I think so.” Alto winced before getting to his feet, stumbling ever so slightly as his hands felt up his body. There was no blood, no awful taste at the back of his throat, no puncture wounds… Did he really nearly die at Sakuya’s hands (or should he say claws)? None of what had transpired seemed to happen. Alto could only rely on his own memories for that. Sakuya was still staring at him with a raised eyebrow, her lip jutting out in a pout.

“You sure? You’re acting super weird. That’s never happened to you in a tuning, right?” Sakuya commented. She was showing a surprising amount of concern.

“I didn’t expect you to worry about me that much.” Alto found himself speaking and caught the Fire Witch off guard. She let out a huff, crossing her arms quickly.

“Well, fine! See how much I care! Shows what I get for actually giving you some sympathy you half-brained Conductor.” She grumbled and Alto found himself laughing. Well, it was good to know Sakuya hadn’t really changed.

“Are you still mad about before?” He decided to change the subject, rubbing at his head to help focus even if the pain was reaching all the way through his head now. Sakuya frowned, looking at the floor for a second.

“No… I guess I just needed to let it out or something. It was eating away at me, all those stupid perverts and know-it-alls not even letting me get a damn word in. I work hard for what I do! Sometimes it just really bugs me that not everyone appreciates it.” She planted her hands on her hips, “I’m not ungrateful to the people of Amatsu or anything, but some of them could lighten up a little! I’m still a person.

“And I do get more upset than I let on! It’s just not a big deal always. You just keep letting it get to you and what good is that?” Sakuya rolled her eyes before her gaze was back to Alto. He nodded gently.

“But you can’t bottle it up forever… and I’m sorry for butting in.” Alto apologized, “So no matter how pointless it is, you can come to me, you know.” He was sincere about that. He really didn’t want her to shoulder all of it on her own. Sakuya was a figurehead, a witch, and a Priestess, but she was also a person. Alto couldn’t say he knew exactly what it was like in the limelight, but he knew he could help her with that burden.

“Or if you can’t talk to me, I know Nonoka wouldn’t mind.” He suggested and Sakuya let out a raspberry.

“I’ve got an image to keep, even to Nonoka! So… this stays between us, you got it? Otherwise I _will_ rip your tongue out for real.” She quickly jabbed a finger into his chest. Alto swallowed. After that tuning, he was going to keep that promise. He nodded once, and that seemed to satisfy her.

“Good. I’ve got some stuff to do so... I’ll see you later,” She strode past him but not before she mumbled a quiet, “…and thanks.” Soon enough Sakuya was gone, returning to the Witch’s Garden. Alto rubbed at his head again with a frown once she was gone. His head felt like it was splitting open, as well as his chest. Even if he hadn’t sustained the wounds in the Spirit World, it didn’t ease the pain he was feeling now. Sakuya’s chains were free for now from the sound of it, so he could be happy with that.

Truth being told, though, Alto didn’t want to see another monster for a long time. Not that any could top Sakuya’s wrath in the first place.


End file.
